Alra Priestess/Priestess
Alra Priestess is an optional boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party after the Canaan Sisters were defeated by the party. Recruitment Either make peace between the plant tribe and insect tribe or side with the plants. Afterwards, Priestess will join the party if you ask her, unless you sided against her. Biography Leader of Plansect village. She suffers from many various stress induced ills, which the ongoing war between the Plant tribe and Insect tribe have not helped much. If she decides to join the party, she can later on become the Queen Alraune through a ritual that the previous Queen Alraune performed on the current Queen Alraune, who will perform it on Priestess, gaining new powers, and also more stress. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Uuu, I need to take some stomach medicine... I can't help stressing myself." "Every day, I feel dizzy from exhausting work. Ah, I have to drink my stamina sap..." "Conflict is tragic, but... Invasion and domination are a greater tragedy." "Conflict ruins the mind. Even the Alraunes who used to be kind have turned violent." "I have to defeat the insect tribe... Or the day we can live quietly will never come." "If I become a Queen, I'd have a more respectable chair... Sorry, that was a short-tempered rant." "I have to work hard for the sake of my brethren in the plant tribe... I've hardly gotten any sleep for a week" "I listen to the voices of those who desire peace. I have to end this futile struggle quickly..." "I have to prune my chair... If it grows too much, it makes sitting down difficult." "If I can't get a firm grip on myself... My brethren in this land will be oppressed." "Please have this..." (+1 Steamed Bun) "Please have this..." (+ 2750G) "Please have this..." (+1 Boost Drink) "I've been suddenly collapsing from exhausting work more frequently. Could you give me a restorative?" (Give 1 Restorative) *Yes - "Thank you for letting me have this..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Excuse me, that was an unreasonable request." "Our war funds are insufficient, could you lend us some aid...?" (Give 1650G) *Yes - "Thank you for letting me have this..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Excuse me, that was an unreasonable request." "If I don't drink it, I can't do this... Will you give me a boost drink?" (Give 1 Boost Drink) *Yes - "Thank you for letting me have this..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Excuse me, that was an unreasonable request." "Why do they want me to be Queen Alraune...? Was I designated to be the next queen?" *Because you're strong - "Even with my power, I'm still not equal to the Queen... What on earth could I be lacking?" *Because of your reputation - "Are those the qualities of a leader...? I'm still lacking in power, but I'll do my best." (+10 Affinity) *Connections - "No way..." (-5 Affinity) "Flowers are so beautiful when they fall... Don't you think so?" *I think so - "Well... I don't like that idea. Such a spur of the moment is detestable." (-5 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Well... I think so too. Such a spur of the moment is detestable." (+ 10 Affinity) *I'll scatter them. - "How savage... I shall scatter you!" (-5 Affinity) "There seem to be a lot of opinions endorsing me as the next Queen Alraune. What do you think...?" *It suits you well - "But I don't have the confidence... Would I be able to unify the plant tribe...?" (+5 Affinity) *You're not suitable - "It pains me to say this, but... ...I need to work hard." *I'll be the Queen - "Then you must become a plant monster. Let me plant these seeds in your body..." (-5 Affinity) "Why do you fight with your sword?" *For peace - "I see... Certainly, peace must be maintained through strength." (+10 Affinity) *To find my father - "You fight to search for your father...? That's a very strange thing to say." *Because I like fighting - "To have a fondness for battle... What a savage." (-5 Affinity) "As a leader, in order to get my followers to obey me... How should I approach them?" *Use a gentle touch - "Is that good...? It makes me uneasy." *Intimidate them - "Is that necessary for a leader as well...? That is difficult for me." (+5 Affinity) *Chop some heads - "Controlling through fear seems like the worst of bad ideas." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: (Normal Form) Priestess: "Ah, my stomach hurts... I've been thinking about what has become of the village in my absence." (Queen Form) Priestess: "I've been having more stomach pain since I became a queen. I would like to quickly transfer the seat of Queen to someone else who is suitable..." With Plantwin: Alra Arum: "Priestess, your body and mind are in poor condition... We are very concerned." Priestess: "Please leave me alone!" Alra Rooty: "Hey, are you okay? If you're mentally exhausted, let's all go out and play!" Priestess: "NO!" With Alplants: Alra Vore: "Priestess... Are you okay? Would you cheer up if you ate some meat?" Priestess: "Please leave me alone!" Alra Parasol: "It's a fight. Let's take a walk outside and do some recreation..." Priestess: "You'll chase me down!" Alra Prison: "Let's have a party. A party to cheer up Priestess!" Priestess: "Serotonin! I want serotonin!" Alra Shroom: "Uhehehehehehe!" Priestess: "Uhehehehehehe!" With Deana: Deana: "Fufu, Priestess... You seem to have been through a lot of trouble..." Priestess: "Actually, this was the first time I realized the anxiety from my heartburn could reach up to my jaw and cause joint pains..." Deana: "(It must've been difficult to not be understood with her influence...)" Priestess: "Are you feeling pity? Do you feel sorry for me? I'm really getting fed up with that stuff..." With Alrauna: Alrauna: "Priestess... What do you think of the queen's obligation?" Priestess: "Did you know about that?" Alrauna: "A queen needs to have good communication abilities. If you lack the ability to sense the mood of scene, you will never be top-class." Priestess: "Hahaha." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Priestess: "Would you like to experience the fragrance of flowers...?" uses Flower Fragrance. 2nd Action: Priestess: "Ufufu..." Priestess is giggling... happens 3rd Action: Priestess: "This is a common psychogenetic allergy..." Priestess has become paralyzed! is paralyzed. 4th Action: Priestess: "Let nature take its course..." Priestess stuffs hair from the three Canaan Sisters into a straw doll... She then nails it to a tree with a long spike! happens 5th Action: Priestess: "Here you are, it's bitter, but please..." Priestess presents a gift! Bell Pepper Gallery a Alrapriestesslayzeeboy.png|Alra Priestess’ Queen form Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Royalty Category:Alraune Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2